I Love You
by Paladium
Summary: Traducción de WanderingChild96: Severus Snape celebra su primer cumpleaños solo después de la muerte de Lily y recuerda la única vez que ella le dijo que le quería. En honor al cumpleaños de Snape, 9/1/1960.


******N/T:** Bueno, antes de que se pongan a preguntarse si esto es original o traducción, NO, NO ES ORIGINAL. Es una traducción del oneshot de "WanderingChild96", "I love You". Decidí dejar el título en inglés porque creo que es más... ¿Bonito? No sé. Déjenme saber algún error de traducción o algo que no suene muy bien en sus oídos. Respecto a mí, todo lo que traduje me suena bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

_9 de Enero de 1982_

Severus Snape se sentó bajo el árbol cerca del lago, solo, sin apenas notar el frío helador de la nieve y viento cortante. Había tenido algunos cumpleaños horribles pero ese había sido el peor. Incluso cuando _ella_ dejó de hablarle, él siempre había guardado la esperanza de que volviera a aparecer en el sitio acordado y le perdonara. Ahora, ella se había ido. Sabía que no volvería. Que nunca volvería a ver sus ojos de nuevo. Que no volvería a escuchar su voz. Suspiró pesadamente, recordando el último cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos en Hogwarts.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sev!" Él miró a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa. Siempre se sentía tan tímido cuando ella estaba cerca- era como un ángel en la Tierra. Lily se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara y se apoyó contra el grueso tronco del árbol. "¡Piénsalo, Sev! Ya tienes dieciséis años. Al año que viene serás mayor de edad."_

"_Sí," dijo en respuesta, inclinando la cabeza. "Entonces podré irme de casa de mis padres." Lily sacudió la cabeza comprensivamente._

"_¿Te han mandado algo?"_

"_No. Tampoco esperaba algo diferente de ellos." Contestó pero la mirada de dolor que brilló en sus ojos le dijo a Lily lo contrario._

"_Lo siento, Sev. Me gustaría poder ayudarte." Ella intentó coger su mano pero él la paró._

"_Ya me estás ayudando, Lily," aseveró. "No te preocupes por mí." Se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato antes de que la voz de Lily cortara el aire de nuevo._

"_Bueno, aquí está tu regalo, Sev." Dijo presionando la pequeña caja en sus manos y enrollando la bufanda en torno a su cuello. "Lamente que no sea mucho pero es que está tan cerca de Navidad y estaba un poco corta de dinero y-. " Severus la cortó con un movimiento de mano._

"_Está bien, Lily. Todo lo que venga de ti está bien." Abrió el paquete para ver el par de mitones de lana que había dentro. "Son muy bonitos, Lily," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su cara. "Gracias."_

"_Los hice yo misma," dijo, pareciendo más tranquila. "Sin magia. Mamá me ayudó. Espero que te valgan pero si no siempre puedo usar el encantamiento alargador." Para terminar de calmarla Severus se puso los mitones. Le valían a la perfección y vio cómo Lily dejaba escapar el aire contenido en un suspiro de tranquilidad. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y Severus sintió en ese instante que el gesto solo podría haber sido su regalo de cumpleaños y él habría estado contento. "Te quiero, Sev." Murmuró ella._

_Él sabía que ella se refería en términos de amistad. Y así como él le devolvió las palabras, "Yo también te quiero, Lily", supo que ella nuca sabría la profundidad del sentimiento con el que había dicho esas palabras._

Los pensamientos de Severus volvieron al presente y se miró las manos, resguardadas por un par de mitones de lana calientes. A pesar de que ya eran viejos seguían cabiéndole tan bien como el día en que los recibió. Cerró los ojos imaginando su cara y escuchando su voz. _Te quiero, Sev._ Una única lágrima recorrió el final de su nariz y cayó a los mitones.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Albus Dumbledore, haciendo su paseo nocturno, se encontró con el cuerpo tembloroso de Severus Snape durmiendo bajo un árbol en la nieve. Sonrió con tristeza cuando escuchó a Snape murmurar dos simples palabras en su sueño: _Te quiero. _Con unos cuantos hechizos no verbales, Dumbledore descongeló la nieve alrededor de Snape y conjuró una manta en la que envolvió al joven. "Feliz cumpleaños, Severus." Dijo Dumbledore suavemente dejando a Snape con los sueños de una vida que pudo haber conocido y de una mujer a la que nunca más vería.


End file.
